Esquemas
by Jell Brown
Summary: Rompíamos todos los esquemas. Yo muy bien podría ser una nueva clase de "señora Malfoy". Sí, con Scorpius éramos perfectamente el uno para el otro. Y Ninguna clase de épica nos podría separar.


_ Bien, aquí vengo con un one-shot cortito que salió de mi cabecita recién recién. Mientras estudiaba :Z Maldita sea que no puedo estudiar, ¡y menos cuando se me cruza una idea por mi cabeza! Si que no pude evitarlo y lo subí. Que lo disfrute, a fin y acabo no seguí estudiando historia sólo para escribir y... entrenerlos a ustes y bueno, también a mí. Ya, Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Si fuera Jotaká no tendría por qué estar estudiando historia. Si que está demás decirlo ¿verdad? Cierto C: _

* * *

_Esquemas._

Siempre creí que en este momento en mi vida sería especial. Que me sentiría tan plena y llena de dicha que no podría dejar de sonreír.

Pero no, era un asco.

Me sentía nerviosa, mi estómago era un revoltijo y estaba segura que no podía dejar de transpirar.

El maquillaje debía estar todo corrido por el sudor y de seguro mi pelo se había transformado en una melena peor que la de un león.

Quería que todo esto acabara ya.

— Eres la única mujer que conozco que quiere que todo esto suceda rápido —La voz de mi mejor amiga se oyó delante de mí. Me pregunté internamente cómo había sido que ella había notado mi nerviosismo, siquiera me miraba a la cara, me estaba dando la espalda.

Tragué pesadamente al tiempo en que intentaba contestarle algo. ¡Siquiera la voz me salía de la garganta! ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder decir algo delante de _toda_ esa gente que me iba a estar mirando? Demonios, que en ese jodido momento iba a hacer el centro de atención.

— Debo estar espantosa —Susurré con voz ronca. Definitivamente debía arrancar de aquel lugar ya.

Ellah –mi mejor amiga –se giró para martillarme con su mirada esmeralda. Me encogí en mi lugar, intimidada ante tan amenazante mirada.

— Deja ya de quejarte. Te he dicho toda la jodida tarde que estás hermosa —Masculló. Sabía que estaba ya harta de mis constantes quejas. Pero es que se suponía que debía estar cómoda, feliz, radiante. Y no me sentía así en absoluto.

Ellah se giró sobre sus talones y me miró fijo. Sus ojos verdes me inspeccionaron con escudriño, me volví nuevamente incomoda.

— ¿No estás segura de esto? —Preguntó ella con suavidad.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué…?

— Eso —Respondió Ellah, —si no quieres hacerlo pues no lo hagas, aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

La miré como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto. ¿Es que estaba loca?

— ¿Arrepentirme?, ¿crees que estoy así porque quiero arrepentirme? —Pregunté mientras apretaba el ramo de rosas blancas que habían en mi mano.

— Pues sí, Rose. No encuentro otra razón al porqué estás así —Contestó. Solté un bufido y me giré para caminar directo hacía la cama que alguna vez fue la de mi tía Ginny. Me senté con suavidad, mi idea tampoco era arruinar el vestido.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Ellah.

Solté un prolongado suspiro mientras Ellah se acercaba hacía mí mirándome con preocupación. La miré directo a los ojos, como si en cualquier momento quisiera largarme a llorar.

— Es que no sé si sea lo correcto. Amo a Scorpius más que nada en el mundo, pero… ¡Mírame! No estoy a su altura, no seré una buena señora Malfoy. Es decir, mira a Astoria y a Narcisa Malfoy, ellas tan… Elegantes, guapas, refinadas, tan… perfectas. ¿Es que no lo ves?, yo no soy nada de eso, no estoy a la altura de Scorpius, jamás perteneceré a un Malfoy realmente —Solté todo de un tirón, sintiendo que ya no podía evitarlo.

Ellah pestañeó un par de veces, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse hasta plasmar en su rostro una sonrisa.

— ¿Era eso Rose?, ¿por eso estás tan nerviosa? —Preguntó ella y yo asentí con suavidad, apunto de largarme a llorar. Me alegraba mentalmente que el maquillaje me lo haya hecho Lily con su varita, ella sabía todo, _todo_ los _tips_ de magia en maquillajes. —Vamos Rose, ¿es enserio? Y yo creía que me encontraba con la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

La miré completamente ofendida, ella ni se inmutó y siguió con su monologo.

— ¿Crees realmente que a Scorpius le moleste que no seas una buena "señora Malfoy"?, de cualquier modo ustedes ya han roto todos los esquemas, ¿no? —Preguntó Ellah sin dejar de sonreír, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sí, rompíamos todos los esquemas. Empezando porque años atrás hubiera sido imposible imaginarse una boda en la que los Malfoy y los Weasley se encontraran en el mismo lugar. —Además eres guapa, inteligente y refinada. Y así eres perfecta para Scorpius, ¿no? Vamos Rose, no te comportes como una tonta y disfruta este día, uno no se casa todos los días.

Sonreí con sinceridad, sí, Ellah tenía razón.

Rompíamos todos los esquemas. Yo muy bien podría ser una nueva clase de "señora Malfoy". Sí, con Scorpius éramos perfectamente el uno para el otro. Y Ninguna clase de _épica_ nos lograría separar.

Decidida caminé hacía el espejo y me observé fijo.

Las espesas y negras pestañas remarcaban mis azules ojos como si fueran dos brillantes estrellas, mi cabello rizado y pelirrojo caía con gracia por mi espalda, perfecto como nunca y mi piel tersa parecía echa de porcelana, hacía un hermoso contraste con el marfil de mi vestido. Sonreí, estaba perfecta, sí, perfecta para Scorpius.

Entró papá por la puerta, mirándome con una mueca que claramente decía "arrepiéntete, por favor" Pero tan solo le sonreí y tomé de su brazo para salir de la madriguera hacía el patio, hacía el lugar donde estaba armada aquella blanca carpa, al lugar donde Scorpius me esperaba.

Ellah –como madrina de mi matrimonio –caminó delante. Lily y Dominique nos esperaban en la puerta. Ambas también eran mis madrinas. Sonreí y caminé tras de ellas hasta entrar a la carpa.

Todos los ojos de los invitados se plantaron en mí, curiosos. Sonreí, me sentía ahora sí que cómoda, no me importaba esta vez ser el centro de atención.

Lo vi a él.

Scorpius con su esmoquin negro, a un lado del altar. Esperándome, sí, ahora sí que sabía que esto era lo correcto, estar juntos. Por siempre.

Su mano sobre la mía, sus labios sobre mis labios. Su respuesta.

— Acepto.

Aquello que nos unía para siempre.

…

_Tiempo después. _

Tal y como lo había dicho Ellah aquel día. No sería la típica señora Malfoy. Rompíamos esquemas, claro que sí.

Tres. Y venía el cuarto.

Jamás recordé discutir tanto los nombres de mis hijos como este. Liam –el mayor de ellos –fue el más fácil. Con Scorpius siempre habíamos pensado en aquel nombre y era perfecto para el que sería el primogénito Malfoy-Weasley. No nacía uno de ellos todos los días. El segundo. ¡Bah! Qué digo, el segundo y el tercero. Exacto, gemelos, fueron difíciles, pero el señor Draco y mi queridísimo padre fueron los que los escogieron. Bastante original. Leo Ronald y Orion Draco. Nombres asquerosos, pero cuando Leo y Orion sean más grande lo entenderán, para discutir con un Ronald y un Draco furiosos había que tener agallas, agallas que mi querido Scorpius perdió a la segunda discusión. Sin embargo este era el peor. Extrañamente el bebé dentro de mí no quería mostrarse para darnos a conocer qué sería. Si que elegimos nombres masculinos y femeninos.

— Gastan el tiempo buscando nombre de niña, será un hombre, los Malfoy no tenemos niñas en la familia… —Fue los que nos dijo Draco.

— Yo que ustedes busco más nombres femeninos —Había dicho Ronald un día mientras cuidaba de los revoltosos Leo y Orion, —de seguro les sale niña, tal y como pasó a mi madre. ¿Por qué esté es el último verdad?

Al fin al cabo nos quedamos con dos nombres. Anthony si es niño y Ennalie si es niña.

Agradecí mentalmente a mis padres al haber llevado a Liam y los gemelos a casa de James y Ellah para jugar con sus primos, yo ya estaba que reventaba y no quería salir de casa y Scorpius no quería separarse de mí.

Genial haberme quedado con el inútil de mí marido. Es que Scorpius en estos casos no usaba su brillante cabecita, se apagaba, se cegaba, se volvía imbécil.

Tomé la mano de mi esposo con fuerzas mientras jadeaba. ¡Merlín como dolía! Pero valía la pena. Un empujón más, un pequeño empujoncito más y ya estaría.

En este momento era cuando más odiaba a Scorpius. No sólo era el hecho de dejarme embarazada, si no el hecho de haber sido tan idiota al haberme llevado a un jodido hospital _muggle._

— Vamos mi amor, una vez más, sólo una… —Me pidió él con una sonrisa en su afilado rostro.

— Cállate. Scorpius. Te. Odio —Mascullé con la mandíbula tensa.

Otro más, y otro y otro… Al final el doctor te decía. "Una última vez" lo hacías otra vez y resultaba que no era el último. Oh, esto Scorpius me las pagaría con creces. Enterré mis uñas en sus muñecas y él me miró asustado. Mierda, que en San Mungo no dolía tanto… ¿O sí?

Suspiré y puje nuevamente.

Un quejido y un llanto agudo.

Había nacido…

La primera Malfoy en años.

Ennalie Cecil Malfoy.

Sí, ya era algo más que definitivo.

_Con Scorpius Malfoy estábamos hechos para romper esquemas._

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Para todos aquellos que leyeron Fall to pieces. que sepan que esto no lo subí a esa historia tan sólo porque no lo quise así xD Además que ya lo di por terminado y como lo hice así no me gustó mucho la idea de subirlo ahí. Eso sería todo. _

_Espero sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado y bueno también saber que no he perdido mi tiempo al escribirlo. De cualquier manera volveré a estudiar ahora. _

_Sin agregar nada más me despido. No sin antes decirlo nuevamente. ¡Comenten! Gracias, de nada C: _

_Sophie :A_


End file.
